


The Destiny of Monsters

by BirdiePlays



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Council of Mages, Destiny is a Mage, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Ex Boyfriend, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heads of Mages, Love Confessions, M/M, Mages, Magic, Mental Breakdown, Monster Slavery, OC has a Rainbow Soul, Past Abuse, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader remembers the Resets, Sans Remembers Resets, Slavery, Tears, There's going to be a lot of OCs in this one, There's gonna be puns too, Violence, evil boyfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdiePlays/pseuds/BirdiePlays
Summary: Monsters have returned to the Surface, with Frisk leading them to new hope. Things, however, are not as they seem or once were. Mages still control the world, although they are not as strong as they were thousands of years ago. Because of this, they cannot seal monsters away againe. Instead, they enact a new policy. Monsters were to be put up for slaves. Anyone wealthy enough to buy one could do what they wish with their slave. House work, cooking, gardening.... or something worse.Destiny Chomitz, a mage with incredible power, buys slaves, not to use them, but to protect them from the rest of the world. What will happen when a friendship with one of her monsters turns into something a little more than she expected?  Or when said monster's significant other comes into play?





	1. Chapter 1

I walked down the halls of my mansion, letting out a sigh.  What happened to mosnterkind was… unfortunate, but there was little I could do without risking my life, or the others I lead and protect. 

          I paused in one of my sitting rooms, looking out the large windows.  I was waiting for my boyfriend to return with some monster slaves.  Ever since the human government declared it was legal to own monsters as slaves, every rich person or family are buying at least one.  I only bought some to provide them a better life, compared to other humans who do not care for their wellbeing. 

          It wasn’t long before a white van pulled up my long drive way.  It parked right in front of the door and my boyfriend hopped out of the passenger seat.  He opened the sliding door of the van and said something.  Three monsters then started climbing out.  I didn’t wait to see what kind of monsters, however. 

          I walked over to the next room, my entry room/hall, and stood there with my hands behind my back.  Less than five minutes later, and Charles opens up the front door for the monsters. 

          The first was a small, yellow reptile monster.  She had round glasses, her claws were clicking nervously together.  She seemed to be wearing some kind of lab coat. 

          Behind her was a tall skeleton monster.  He looked to be around 6’8” and his jaw was longer than a normal human’s.  He wore this armor looking outfit; red gloves and boots, white breastplate, and black underneath.  He wore a red scarf around his neck, which he gripped uncertainly. 

          The last monster to walk in, a fire elemental, was taller than the skeleton, but not by much.  He was in this nice, button-up long sleeve shirt with a black vest over it.  I was hard to pinpoint where exactly his eyes were, but he wore a pair of thin glasses. 

          They stood in a line in front of me.  The lizard and the skeleton were looking around nervously, but the elemental was watching me with a calm gaze.  His Soul, however, felt slightly panicked and on edge.  He was standing fairly close to the skeleton.  Is there some kind of connection there?

          Charles walked up to me, giving me a gentle side hug.  “Well,” he said after a quick hiss to the cheek.  “What do you think?” 

          I didn’t answer for a minute, but when I did, I was careful to keep my emotions in check.  “They look promising.  Any issues on the way here?”

          “None with the monsters,” was the reply.  “One of the traders claimed you cheated them on the deal, but that was quickly sorted out.” 

          “Very good.”  I turned towards the monsters.  “What are your names?” 

          “The skeleton was the first to speak up after a moment of hesitation.  “MY NAME IS THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” 

          “I-I’m A-Alphys,” the lizard stuttered timidly. 

          I turned towards the elemental.  “And you are?” 

          “OH! THAT’S GRILLBY,” Papyrus spoke up.  “HIS LAST OWNER HURT HIS NECK, SO HE WON’T BE ABLE TO TALK FOR AWHILE.” 

          I hummed faintly in response.  That was sad and disappointing, but a reality.  Humans are cruel, greedy beings.  Only souls of Kindness can resist such temptation, but they quickly fall to the rest of the world if they stand alone. 

          “Over the next couple days, I will be working with you one-on-one to get things for your room.”  This seemed to surprise the monsters.  “We will also work to figure out your jobs.  Currently, however, Charles will show you to your rooms so you can rest.” 

          I walked into the same sitting room I was in previously as Charles left the monsters down to the west wing of my mansion, where the slave courters are now located.  I sat down heavily, letting out a deep sigh. 

          “Those poor monsters,” I muttered to myself. 

          The Kindness and Justice in me couldn’t stop reacting, but I had to stay Patient.  My day will come and then I can fix everything that has happened.  Then, and only then, will my Justice take full control. 

          I looked out the window once again.  The sunlight was fading into dusk, turning the sky a mixture of pinks and purples.  I relaxed significantly.  I closed my eyes, bathing in the last heat of the setting sun. 

          I must’ve fallen asleep at some point, because I woke up in my room with the sun rising in the east.  All of my personal rooms, including this bedroom, where on the east wing, meaning they get the rising sun. 

          I felts a slight dip in the mattress.  I looked over and saw Charles sitting on the edge of the bed.  He smiled, leaning over to give me a quick kiss. 

          “Morning, babe,” he said as he laid down next to me.  “Sleep well?” 

          I shrugged, propping myself up on the pillows.  “I’ve been better.  I have a killer headache.” 

          “We both know why that is,” Charles said hesitantly. 

          “And you know why I can’t take a break,” I said shortly, getting up out of bed.  I quickly picked out my outfit for the day, a light purple dress shirt with black jeans, and then marched into my connected bathroom.  I did leave the door cracked, however. 

          “I’m not saying you can’t let go for the whole day,” he argued.  “Letting go for even for a half hour would help with your stress and headaches.” 

          “I can’t risk losing control, Charles,” I replied, growing frustrated.  “More so now that I have _monsters_ in my house and care.”  I walked out of the bathroom and looked at my boyfriend.  “I will be doing what is best for everyone, like I always do.  Right now, that’s hiding who I truly am.” 

          I stormed out of my room before he could respond.  I rushed down the halls and flew down the stairs.  I ended up storming into my sitting room again, plopping myself down in one of the armchairs.  The sun was still rising, giving the fields a soft golden glow. 

          He was right, I know he was, but I didn’t have to like it.  I have a hard time controlling myself around people, especially those who threaten or have harmed me in the past.  Having monsters living her permantly, I will me I have even less chances to lose control or relax.  Losing control could mean serious injuries to both parties. 

          I heard footsteps coming from down the hall.  A second later I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my shoulders.  My hand went up to rest on one of his arms. 

          “I didn’t mean to upset you, babe,” Charles murmured in my ear.  “I just don’t want you to hurt yourself.” 

          “I know,” I replied softly. 

          We stayed still, holding each other in this comfortable silence.  After a while, my boyfriend spoke up again.  “Are you planning on working with the monsters today?” 

          “Yes, I am,” I answered.  “I think today is going to be more focused on skills and preferences, perhaps things they want for their rooms.  I want them to be comfortable and happy with their lives here.” 

          I felt Charles sigh behind me.  “Sometimes you care too much about others’ wellbeing’s.  You can’t help everyone.” 

          I grunted faintly.  “I know I can’t.  Not even a Soul of Determination can do that.  That’s why I do what I can in this world.” 

          He sighed, but didn’t argue further.  “Who do you want to start with first?” 

          I thought about it for a moment before answering.  “I think I’m going to start with that elemental, Grillby.” 

“Of course you would start with the most dangerous one.” 

          “Charles, those monsters are all dangerous,” I answered calmly.  “And they all have a history.  There could be so many possibilities for their personalities and abilities.  If something happens, or they become threatening, we will use the magic blocking collars that other slave-owners use.” 

          “If you say so, Desti,” he shrugged.  “Just, be careful.” 

          I smiled faintly, looking up at my boyfriend.  “Of course I’ll be careful, Charles.  Will you please get Grillby and show him to my study?  I’ll head there in a minute.” 

          “Sure,” he said, kissing me gently.  I had to push him away playfully to get him moving.  His expression of mock hurt made me chuckle. 

          “I’ll see you in a few, love,” he said with one last kiss, blue eyes sparkling. 

          As Charles moved into the west wing to get the fire monster, I stood up and made my way down to the east wing.  My study faced the south with a view across the fields that made up my “backyard”.  There wasn’t a building in sight and there was a line of woods in the distance that I also owned, but I did have a garden directly behind my mansion. 

          In my study was a large desk with a soft, but sturdy, chair behind it.  Papers littered the desk, the walls were a light blue, and the only decretive item was a small picture of me and Charles on my desk.  Besides that, the only other things in here are a bookshelf near the window and three chairs in front of my desk. 

          It was only a few minutes after I sat down and turned my laptop on before there was a knock on the door.  It was soft, hesitant, but I knew who it was.  Not to mention the feel of his magic. 

          “Come in,” I said, loud enough for him to hear me. 

          Grillby opened the door, stepping inside quickly.  He looked around as he closed the door gently behind him. 

          “Ah, Grillby,” I said with a faint smile.  “Please, have a seat.” 

          The monster took a seat in front of my, eyeing me warily.  His posture was tensed, like he was ready to flee or fight.  His Soul also felt uneasy. 

          “Relax,” I said, hoping to calm him down.  “I’m not going to hurt you.  I just want to talk.” 

          “Now,” I started after he relaxed, even if it was only slightly.  “I asked you to come in here so we can work out what you need for your room, as well as where you’d rather work here.” 

          Grillby was silent for a bit, looking at me with his almost golden looking eyes. 

“Why?” he finally rasped out, his hand moving up to rub his throat soon after. 

“Because I want you to be happy,” I stated simply.  “I don’t like what my kind has done to yours, and I want to protect as many monsters as I can from terrible people.  I feel so bad knowing I was too late to save you from the harsh treatment of my kind.” 

I stood up from my chair, moving around my desk to kneel in front of Grillby, his eyes never leaving me.  From this position, he had to look down to be able to see me. 

“May I?” I asked, pointing to his injured neck.  Seeing him hesitate, I added, “I’m not going to hurt you, Grillby.  I just want to see how bad it is.” 

It took him awhile to give a faint nod.  That’s okay, though.  He’s been hurt by a human.  It makes sense why he would have a hard time trusting a different one, no matter how nice they seem. 

I gently placed my hand on Grillby’s neck.  He hissed faintly in pain, flames crackling agitated, but he didn’t pull away.  He flames felt warm, but it didn’t hurt.  In fact, it felt… oddly nice.  It was more like sitting next to a warm campfire. 

I took a relaxed breath, and as I exhaled, green magic flowed from my Soul, down and through my hand.  It then seeped into the wound that was now visible at being this close.  Within moments, the magic healed the wound and it was like it was never there in the first place. 

The elemental stared at me with wide eyes, from either fear or surprised, I don’t know. 

“You’re a mage?” he finally said.  His voice was still soft, but it was no longer due to pain. 

“That I am,” I said, standing up.  “How’s your neck?” 

“Better,” Grillby replied, still staring at me.  “Nothing hurts anymore.” 

“Wonderful.”  I sat down behind my desk again, pulling out a clean piece of paper from one of my draws.  “Now, how about we start with skills and job preferences?” 

The fire elemental nodded slowly in response.  Obviously, he was still wary of me. 

“Grillby,” I sighed, looking at him.  “I’m not going to hurt you, otherwise I wouldn’t have healed you.  I bought you, Papyrus, and Alphys to keep you from the nasty, dangerous humans.  From the people who don’t care that you have the same right to life that we have.

“Now,” I said, trying to get back on topic.  “Obviously, you’re a fire elemental.  But what kinds of magic do you have?” 

“I can control fire and temperature,” he said softly.  “Such as my own temperature.  Summoning fire is easy, as well.  I also have healing magic.” 

“If you don’t mind me asking,” I said after making a few notes.  “Why didn’t you heal yourself?” 

“My previous owner didn’t allow me to,” he answered with a sigh.  “He was the one that claimed you cheated him on the deal, so he harmed me in an attempt to anger you.” 

“I see,” I sighed faintly.  “I’m sorry you get stuck in the crosshairs, Grillby.” 

“Don’t apologize for his actions, Miss,” he said, looking up at me with a steady gaze.  “His actions were his own.  It had nothing to do with you directly.” 

I nodded faintly, clearing my throat.  “Anyways.  Is there in a job in particular that you would enjoy doing?” 

“Back in the Underground,” the elemental started slowly.  “I was a bartender.  It really was the only place for monsters in that area to come together and just relax.  It was warm, too, which was helpful since it was mostly snowy.” 

“Did you just do drinks or did you cook food, as well?” 

“I made both, though with magic.  Some monsters, like Papyrus, can only eat food infused with magic.” 

“That makes sense,” I said, writing this down for later.  “Why not work in the kitchen, then?  Cooking is obviously something you enjoy doing.” 

“I would like that, yes,” Grillby replied softly.  I don’t know for sure, but I might’ve seen a brief smile on his fiery face. 

“That settles it, then,” I smiled.  “The next part is working on what kind of thing you will need, such as clothing, furniture, etc.  If you don’t have anything in mind right now, you can always write up a list for me.” 

“I think I would rather do that, Miss,” he answered. 

“Very well.  Until then, you are done for today.  I believe Charles is outside, he can show you to the kitchen so you can get a feel for things.” 

“Thank you, Miss.” 

I called the monster’s name before he could open the door.  The flame elemental turned towards me with a questioning gaze. 

I gave him a faint smile.  “You don’t have to call me ‘Miss’ or ‘Mistress’.  I am perfectly alright if you call me Destiny.  It is really up to you.” 

Grillby nodded once with a thoughtful look.  “I will keep that in mind.” 

“Now, get going.  You gotta lot to do.” 

With one final nod, he walked out, closing the door with a soft _click_. 

I let out a deep sigh.  I couldn’t help but think about monsterkind as I sorted through my notes.  They have every reason to hate humans now and Grillby already has a history with my kind.  I just wish humans gave new things a chance instead of destroying them on site. 

A knock on the door pulled me from my thoughts.  “Come in.” 

The yellow lizard, Alphys, I do believe, poked her head in.  “I-I h-hope I’m n-not b-bothering you.” 

I smiled softly.  “You aren’t, I was actually just about to call for you.  Please, come in.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my new story! Now, this chapter isn't complete. I had originally wrote this down on paper, and am in the process of typing it out on my laptop. As I finish this chapter, I will post an update. 
> 
> I do want to let you know that there won't be a chapter next Saturday. I'm going on a trip and won't have access to write, so I'll post something the following Saturday. Sorry everyone.
> 
> Let me know what you think of this new story in the comments below!


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later and it was time for lunch.  I had already talked to Alphys and Papyrus and got a list of their skills and talents.  Alphys, as it turns out, is extremely talented with robots, technology, and the Soul, while Papyrus was just happy and optimistic all the time.  I was planning on letting him help Grillby in the kitchen, but that was before I heard her accidentally burned a house down while cooking with the former captain of the royal guard… needless to say, the tall skeleton will not be working in the kitchen.  Instead, he will be helping with cleaning around the house and care for the gardens. 

Currently, we were all sitting at my dining room table eating lunch.  Charles was sitting next to me while the monsters were huddled to one side.  We were eating sandwiches, since we haven’t gone out with Grillby to get the supplies he needs.  He did, however, make the food with magic so Papyrus can eat, as well. 

Everything was in a thick silence.  I talked a bit with Charles between mouthfuls, but things were silent besides that.  The monsters in my company were stiff and scares.  It will be some time before they come accustomed to being with humans, much less being on mostly equal terms with one. 

I sighed softly.  My boyfriend gave me a questioning glance, which I shook off.  He wasn’t buying it, however. 

“What’s wrong, babe?” he asked softly. 

“Nothing,” I said calmly.  “I’m just thinking things over from our last meeting.” 

Charles grunted.  “You worry too much about that stuff.  They need to let you have time to relax and be yourself, not always playing peacekeeper.” 

I chuckled humorlessly.  “Kind of hard to do that when you’re in charge of keeping people from fighting each other.  I don’t have time to relax.” 

“You can’t herd that crazy group of kids if you can’t function cause of the stress.” 

“I know what I’m doing,” I growled softly. 

“U-um, if y-you d-don’t m-mind,” Alphys stuttered fearfully.  “What e-exactly do y-you d-do?” 

I shared a quick look with Charles.  He read my unspoken question and gave me a small shake of his head.  When I turned to look at Grillby, he also gave me the same reply.  Neither of them told. 

I sighed softly, turning to face the small lizard.  Her hands were shaking with nerves, but her Soul pulsed with curiosity, as well.  Papyrus was also paying attention. 

“I work for an organization which is broken into seven different groups,” I explained calmly.  “I’m the person that works to maintain order at our meetings.  A peacekeeper would be another way to describe my work.  You would be surprised on how petty their fights can be.” 

“THAT SOUNDS LIKE A REALLY NOBLE JOB, MISS DESTINY!” Papyrus said in his usual, loud voice.  Grillby nodded faintly, still looking at me cautiously. 

“S-sorry,” Alphys stuttered.  “I-I was j-just w-wondering.” 

“You have no need to apologize, Alphys.  I understand.”  I finished eating my sandwich quickly before standing up.  “You can all have today off.  Tomorrow I’ll head out with Alphys to get the things she needs.  Papyrus, Grillby, you will go with me the day after that.” 

The monsters all made some form of agreement.  I gave a faint nod before walking out of the dining room.  Charles caught up to me a moment later.  “I should’ve guessed you wouldn’t tell them the truth,” he said softly. 

“They will know, or find out, eventually.  I’m surprised they haven’t noticed the power of my Soul, already, but that is probably due to the magical collars there are forced to wear.” 

“What are you going to do when they find out?” 

I shrugged faintly, opening a door and stepping outside.  The sun was shining with only a few clouds in the sky and there was a gentle breeze.  All of my flowers were blooming nicely in this beautiful weather. 

“It won’t matter what I’d do when they find out,” I said eventually.  “They will find out, by the next meeting at the latest.” 

“That’s right,” Charles replied as we sat down in a couple of chairs around a glass table on the patio.  “The next meeting is with the Heads, isn’t it?” 

“It is,” I answered with a sigh.  “It’s happening in three months, and you know how long those meetings could take.  All the monsters will have to be on their best behavior and serve us.  While I never wanted to own another living being, I need to put that image to the other Heads that I can.” 

“I know what you mean, and I know why.” 

We sat in silence for a while.  At some point, Charles reached over to hold my hand.  He squeezed it gently, making me smile.  I looked out into the fields behind my house, watching the grass sway in the gentle wind.  In addition to the bright, clear sky, everything seemed so peaceful. 

I sighed faintly after a good ten minutes of comfort.  “I should get back to work, but I really don’t want to move.” 

Charles quickly stood up.  “How ‘bout I bring what you need out here?  That way you can still enjoy the weather.” 

“Babe,” I said with a faint smile.  “You don’t have to do that.  I can get it myself.” 

“I know you can,” he replied as he leaned down to kiss me on the cheek.  “But I want to do this for you.  What do you need me to get?” 

“My laptop should be enough.  Thank you, Charles.” 

“Not a problem, babe.”  He gave me one last kiss before walking back inside. 

I sat in a comfortable silence for a bit longer.  It’s not that I don’t enjoy Charles and his company – I truly do – but it’s also nice to have a moment to myself.  No meetings, no worrying about keeping the organization from fighting itself… it was nice.  

I worked for hours after Charles brought me my laptop.  Answering emails, working out details for a meeting three months away, and writing down topic points of said meeting were just a few of the many things I worked on.  I would go back and forth between working and watching the falling sun.  Something I didn’t notice, however, was the soft crackle of flames.  It was only when I heard a soft sigh from behind me did I realize someone was there. 

I turned around, finding Grillby standing close to the house.  He looked a little sheepish, but his Soul was pulsing with something else.  It was exactly “fear”, nervousness seems more appropriate. 

“Oh, hello, Grillby.  I didn’t hear you come out.  Please, have a seat.” 

The monster gave me a faint nod, coming over to take the same seat Charles was in earlier in the day.  I couldn’t help but notice that he was a good deal taller than my boyfriend. 

“I’m sorry for not noticing you earlier,” I apologize.  “I must’ve gotten so focused on my work that I didn’t hear you.” 

“That is quite alright,” the elemental replied softly.  “I just came out here to watch the sunset.” 

I nodded faintly with a smile, turning to face the sun once more.  “Beautiful, isn’t it?”

“Very.  It was the first thing monsters saw as we left the mountain.  I have seen it so many times since, but it is always so different from the one before.” 

We sat in silence for a while.  The sky turned from yellow and orange to a fiery, blood red as the sun sunk lower and lower in the sky.  Eventually, the red turned into purple and dark blue, the first traces of stars coming out. 

I looked up at Grillby, who, unsurprisingly, was lighting up the patio due to his flames.  He was thoroughly enjoying the sunset and then the stars after, but his Soul would sometimes beat with nervousness or uncertainty. 

“I know something is on your mind, Grillby,” I said suddenly, pulling the monster beside me from his thoughts. 

Grillby didn’t answer right away, but when he did, his voice was filled with confusion.  “Why didn’t you tell them what you are?  That you are a…” 

“A mage?” I finished for him.  He nodded slightly.  “There was no reason to, at least right now.  I will tell them in due time, and if I don’t, they’ll find out eventually.” 

“Do you mind if I ask why that is?” Grillby asked softly. 

“I don’t mind at all.  They’ll have to know at some point by the time the meeting I’m having here rolls around.  I’m sure you realized that, since I’m a mage, the organization I work with is made up as mages, as well.” 

“I had my theories, but this confirmed them.” 

“I am a… different kind of mage,” I explained slowly.  “My job is to keep all of the other mages from fighting.  This is mostly for the Heads, though.” 

“Heads?” Grillby repeated. 

“I’m not surprised that you haven’t heard of the term.  I don’t think monsters worked like that, even from before your kind was sealed under that blasted mountain.” 

“It is true.  I have not heard of anything like this.  What exactly is a Head?” 

I hummed faintly, collecting my thoughts.  “You know the seven soul traits, yes?”  I continued after Grillby nodded in confirmation.  “With mages, each soul type is a ‘clan’, as we call it.  This means that all the souls of Justice would be together, Kindness is with Kindness, and so on.  Each clan is run by the strongest of that soul type and they are called the ‘Head’.  There is also the Chief, which is the strongest mage out of everyone.” 

“I know you mentioned that you keep these clans from fighting each other,” he said thoughtfully.  “But what clan are you a part of?” 

I didn’t answer for a long time.  I could tell him, I have no reason to hide it, but…

I leaned back in my chair, looking at Grillby.  It was dark all around us, stars burning bright in the night sky, but that wasn’t the only thing.  The monster’s flames were bright, as well, casting a beautiful glow on everything nearby. 

I sighed faintly, closing my laptop.  “It’s getting late. You should probably get some sleep.  I’ll tell you my Soul trait another time, if my magic doesn’t reveal it by then.” 

He nodded faintly, standing up.  “Very well.  Goodnight, Miss Destiny.” 

As the flame elemental walked away, I couldn’t help but realize how much I liked hearing my name coming from his mouth.  But that couldn’t be right.  I’ve only known him for a day.  Besides, I have Charles.  What is wrong with me? 

I shook my head, picking up my laptop.  I have no time to dwell on that.  I had much more work to do before I went to bed.  With one last, longing look at the stars, I made my way inside to complete the last of today’s list. 


	3. Chapter 3

Three months later and I was in a frenzy.  I was trying to prepare the house for the Seven Heads, who were arriving in a week.  There was so much to do with not enough time to get everything done. 

A month after I bought my first few slaves I bought another two.  A cat monster by the name of Kobi went to the kitchen to assist Grillby, while a small, sink-like (?) monster named Washua helped Papyrus with cleaning around the house.  They both have rooms similar to the others in the west wing. 

I paced franticly in my main sitting room, Charles sitting on the couch with a patient expression.  I kept muttering details to myself under my breath, constantly reviewing my mental and physical check-lists. 

“Are all of the guestrooms cleaned and ready for use?” I asked for what might’ve been the tenth time. 

“They are,” Charles replied, blue eyes following my movements.  “Cleaning, dusted daily, sheets on, it’s all ready to go.” 

“What about the kitchen?” I asked immediately after.  “Is that filled with groceries?  Do Grillby and Kobi have everything they need?  Are they ready to prepare all these meals?” 

“We got more than enough food the other day when we went out, and they both have their lists and are prepared for when the Heads get here.” 

I nodded stiffly, still pacing.  Everything seemed to be in order, but I can’t help but feel as if I was missing something.  My control over my magic started slipping in my stress, but I was too preoccupied in my thoughts to recognize the difference. 

“I’m missing something,” I muttered to myself.  “I know I am, but what?” 

“Dest, I really think you should calm down,” Charles said patiently.  “You need to relax and come at this with a clear mind.” 

“I don’t have time to relax,” I snapped, losing further control of my magic.  “Six of the strongest, the most important mages in the worlds are coming in a week.  There I so much I need to do before I can even think about relaxing.  If I don’t everything perfect– no, _better_ than perfect, Nathen will kill me!  He would finally have what he’s been itching for these past years!” 

As I lost more control over my magic, my eyes changed from my normal deep green to rainbow.  Energy, also rainbow in color, glowed around my hands and chest.  I was growing more and more frantic, my magic following such now that it isn’t under control. 

Charles, who immediately saw this change, stood up in an instant.  “Babe, seriously.  You have to calm down.  You’re losing control of your magic.” 

“Does it look like I give a damn?” I yelled, my eyes glowing dangerously. 

Eyes growing stern, my boyfriend took a step forward.  I faintly registered his Soul filling with Bravery.  “Destiny, calm down.  You could hurt someone if you don’t!” 

I growled angrily, pushing pass him.  I rushed down the halls, spooking Alphys as I slammed the door open.  Charles said something to the small lizard as he followed me out, but I was too far gone to notice or care. 

Charles grabbed my arm as I stormed into the gardens.  My glare didn’t even make him flinch when I turned to face him. 

“I can’t let you hurt anyone or yourself,” he said strictly. 

“Let go,” I ordered with a growl.  When he didn’t, I grabbed his arm with both hands, flipping him over my shoulder.  He landed on the ground with a heavy grunt, crunching over in pain.  I walked pass him without a second glance.

By the time Charles caught up to me a minute later I was already in the fields behind my mansion.  The grass brushed around our feet, swaying in the breeze.  I stopped when I heard footsteps following my boyfriend.  I turned around to find the elemental, Grillby, beside him. 

“Well, well,” I said with a slight sneer.  “I didn’t think you’d attend this show down, flame boy.” 

“I don’t want to hurt you, Miss Destiny,” Grillby said calmly, which only angered me further. 

An idea came to mind, making me grin.  This seemed to unnerve Charles slightly.  I opened my hands, palms facing the sky.  With a spark of magic, bright, rainbow flames filled my hands.  “Well then, let’s fight fire with fire, shall we?” 

Without even letting him prepare or respond, I launched a ball of fire at Grillby.  He just calmly swatted it away.  The elemental sighed, pushing up the sleeves of his button up shirt.  I threw several more fireballs at him, trying to ignore the thought of how dam sexy he looked with his arms showing like that.  While he was made of flames, they did seemed to be formed in a way that he has muscles.  He just blocked my attacks with ease. 

“Fight back, you coward!” I screamed after a few more blocked attempts, eyes blazing. 

Charles grabbed Grillby’s arm before he could move, saying something I couldn’t make out.  The monster nodded, and only then did my boyfriend let go.  Charles rushed inside, leaving the monster alone with me. 

“This isn’t you, Destiny,” Grillby said as he slowly walked closer.  His golden eyes were filled with worry.  “I don’t want to fight you.” 

I grinned, my canines growing into something more like fangs.  The surge of power from my unleashed magic felt _great_.  “And I don’t give a damn.” 

I slash both hands in front of me, a wall of flames forming and heading towards the monster.  He made a similar wall, but the flames were yellow compared to my rainbow attack.  This dispelled both of the walls as they came into contact with each other.  A fireball came at me through the fading smoke which I blocked with a flick of the wrist. 

“Pathetic,” I spat, my hair changing to match my magic – my _Soul_.  “A flame elemental can’t stop a measly mage with the same magic he’s made of.” 

“Please, calm down, Destiny,” Grillby said, not outwardly reacting to my comment.  His flames, however, were starting to become more agitated and spastic.  This made me grin. 

“Make me,” I mocked.  The monster sighed softly in response.  Then, without another word, he rushed towards me, flames blurring behind him as he ran.  I grinned at the clear challenge he might not be aware that he’s bringing. 

I dodged a few fireballs that came my way.  The elemental threw a punch as he closed in which I caught easily.  I threw him over my shoulder, but he only rolled upon impact with the ground.  As I glared at him in anger, Grillby threw a blast of flames into my face which I couldn’t block fast enough.  There was little to no intent behind the attack, so the most it did was send me stumbling back. 

I growled with annoyance.  “Even when you fight back, you cannot find the intent to harm me.  How pitiful.” 

“Maybe so,” he replied as he stood up.  “But it did distract you long enough for use to do this.” 

Before I could fully register what he said, a heavy net was thrown over me.  I fell to the ground, clawing at the rope with a scream of anger.  When I reached for my magic, I found that it was blocked off from me. 

“No!” I screamed in rage, thrashing within the magic-blocking net.  “Curse you!  Curse you all!  How dare you?!” 

Charles walked over to Grillby, a net launcher at his side.  “It was the only way to stop you, Destiny.  We had to do something before someone got hurt.” 

“Let me out of here at once, you idiots!”  I demanded. 

My boyfriend sighed sadly.  “I’m sorry, Dest.” 

Before I could growl out another word, he plunged a syringe filled with a clear liquid into my shoulder.  I struggled for a moment, but I could feel the effects of that serum seeping into my body and Soul, making everything grow dark and limp.  The last thing I saw before I completely blacked out was Charles, looking sad and regretful, and Grillby leaning towards me with a concerned look on his fiery face. 

 

 

I woke up to heavy pounding of pain in my head and Soul.  I went to rub my sternum, where my Soul was located, only to hear the rattle of chains and resistance.  I opened my eyes with a groan of pain against the sudden light.  When I could finally focus, I realized that I’m chained to the wall in the basement. 

The basement was mainly used for storage or the times when I lose control of my magic.  If I can catch myself fast enough, I come down here on my own.  Other times, however, I have to be forcefully brought down here, like now. 

I pulled at the chains again, but I knew it was useless.  They were made and reinforced with magic, blocking a mage’s magic and rendering it useless.  Right now, though, I welcomed the restraint.  At least while this fog was still set over my mind and magic. 

I really did screw up this time.  Not only did I damage my house and scare everyone, but I revealed to everyone that I’m not a normal human.  They all know by now that I’m a mage, and a strong one that.  I practically exploded with magic when I lost control earlier.  It would’ve been impossible for the monsters to _not_ feel that surge, and Grillby got a full blast of that before I passed out.  Grillby…

My mind went back to his reaction of when I passed out.  A look filled with concern for my wellbeing.  I could feel in his Soul that he didn’t want to hurt me, but fought back to buy Charles time.  There was no intent coming from his attacks, but there was from mine.  I hope I didn’t end up hurting the tall elemental. 

I don’t know how long I was left chained down here.  It could’ve been hours, it could’ve been minutes.  All I know is that I was sitting on the ground, hands chained above my head.  I was only pulled from my thoughts when I heard a door open from the stairwell on the other side of the room. 

I didn’t lift my gaze from its spot on the ground as footsteps came down the stairs, door closing with a _thud_ behind them.  Eventually, they stopped in front of me.  Things were left in a tense silence, but I didn’t dare lift my head. 

“I’m going to ask you some questions,” Charles said after a while, no emotion in his voice.  “You need to answer them correctly for me to see if you’re stable.  Understood?” 

I nodded faintly, not moving my gaze and not trusting my voice.  I heard a faint, almost inaudible, sigh. 

“What is your name?  _Full_ name.” 

“Destiny Amelia Chomitz,” I replied, voice hoarse. 

“Where are we right now?” he asked without a pause. 

“In the basement of my mansion, which is located just outside of Mt. Ebott.” 

“Final question.  Who is the Head Mage of Determination?” 

I shifted my gaze slightly to Charles’s shoes before letting it drop again.  “That is classified information.  Only the Chief Mage has permission to say who Determination is, if he knows in the first place.” 

My boyfriend sighed faintly.  “You passed.  I know you’re stable.” 

He kneeled down in front of me when I didn’t respond.  He gently place a hand on my jaw, lifting my dull grey eyes to meet his deep blue ones.  “Dest, it’s okay.  No one got hurt.” 

“But someone could’ve,” I croaked out, tears forming in my eyes.  “Even if I didn’t hurt anyone, I scared the monsters and revealed who I am.  Who I _really_ am, not just as a mage.” 

Charles placed his hands on my shoulders, gripping them tightly.  The slight pain was a small comfort against the darkness in my mind.  “Destiny, calm down.  “We knew they would find out eventually, and no one was hurt cause of this little outburst.” 

“’little outburst’?” I echoed, growing agitated again.  “This is not a ‘little outburst’!  Sure, it could have been much worse but this wasn’t a small issue!” 

“Grillby and the other monsters are extremely worried about you.” 

That kept me from losing it again.  I was silent for a while, thinking things over and looking at my options.  There’s not much I can do before I get full control over myself, but I don’t exactly have a lot of time. 

“How much longer before the Heads arrive?” I asked steadily. 

Charles looked at my carefully.  “They will be here in four days.  What are you thinking?” 

I sighed softly, looking down again.  “I need to be alone for a while longer to get full control.  Once that happens, I’ll be able to come upstairs and explain to the monsters what happened the other day with my… outburst.” 

The man in front of me nodded in understanding.  “I’ll unlock these shackles and leave the basement door open for when you’re ready.  Take your time, though.” 

“Do you think that’s wise?” I said before he could reach for the keys. 

“You are stable enough for me to leave you unchained down here,” Charles said with so much conviction is his voice, I didn’t argue further. 

He did as he said, unlocking my shackles that held me to the wall.  I rubbed my wrists gently as my boyfriend disappeared up the stairs.  I faintly heard someone speaking, but I couldn’t tell who it was or what they were saying.  It was probably Charles talking to one of the monsters. 

I looked at my hands, sighing softly.  I was feeling much better, despite everything.  My magic was still active, but it was more dormant and less aggressive.  But at least I can mostly control it.  For the next day or so, however, I won’t be able to hide my rainbow eyes. 

After maybe thirty minutes of meditation and deep breathing, I finally got up.  Even with my rainbow eyes showing, I felt stable enough and had my thoughts pulled together to explain everything to the others.  I tiredly trudged up the stairs, closing the basement door behind me.  At this time of day, everyone would be gathered in the dining room for dinner, which is where I was headed now. 

I decided to reach the dining room by going through the kitchen, as well as grab something quick to eat on my way.  However, as I plucked a fresh apple from the bowl on the kitchen island, someone stopped me.  Grillby came through the door to the dining room with a stack of dirty dishes.  He froze as the door swung shut behind him. 

Neither of us said anything for a while.  I could feel concern and relief rolling off Grillby in waves and the uncertainty bubbling in my stomach.  After a while, the monster placed the stack of dishes by the sink and turned to look at me. 

“How are you feeling?” he asked quietly. 

I cleared my throat, trying to ignore that bundle of nerves.  “I am… better than I was.” 

“That is good to hear,” he said softly. 

Silence again.  I looked down at the apple in my hands, turning it over and over as a small distraction.  “Did I hurt you?  And please don’t lie to me.” 

Grillby walked over to me quickly, grasping my shoulders.  His flames seemed dimmer than normal, but were flickering steadily.  “You didn’t hurt me, Miss Destiny.  No one was hurt.” 

I sighed in relief, a weak smile crossing my face.  “Thank the stars for that.  I don’t know what I’d do if one of you guys got hurt…” 

The flame elemental nodded faintly before jerking back, like he only just realized what he was doing.  I instantly missed the warmth his flames gave off, but didn’t let my disappointment show.  I seriously need to get this issue in my Soul under control. 

I cleared my throat again.  “Is everyone still in the dining room?” I asked hesitantly. 

Grillby nodded faintly.  “They are.  Charles mentioned you had something to explain to us, but I have a feeling I know what it is already.” 

I smiled weakly, but it might’ve come off more as a grimace.  “You aren’t wrong.  They deserve to know why I went on a rampage, fought you and then was thrown into the basement which has been off limits.” 

“Don’t forget the part that you’re a mage,” the monster said with a faint smirk. 

“Defiantly can’t forget that,” I chuckled weakly.  I looked at the door that leads towards the dining room.  “Well, no time like the present.” 

After taking one last deep breath, I walk through the door.  Everyone in the room turned to look at me as I walked in, Grillby following right behind me.  All of the monsters’ gazes watched me carefully as I walked in.  Their Souls were pulsing with fear or wariness.  I’m not surprised, although I do admit it hurt. 

“Ah, Destiny,” Charles said with a faint smile, gesturing for me to take my seat at the head of the table on his left.  “Come, sit.” 

I gave a slow, uncertain nod, moving to my seat.  The elemental followed me, taking a seat across from Charles.  No one said anything for a bit.  My boyfriend’s Soul was humming with Patience, while the monsters’ pulsed with apprehension. 

I crossed my arms, leaning against the table.  “I know I have a lot to explain, but don’t know where to start or how to explain this.” 

“M-maybe you c-could s-start with w-w-why y-your eyes a-are, um…,” Alphys trailed off, obviously nervous.  “R-rainbow c-colored?” 

I smirked, almost painfully.  “That’s… actually a pretty good place to start.  My eyes are colored like a rainbow because they reflect my magic, and, furthermore, my Soul.” 

“YOU’RE A MAGE?” Papyrus asked with… awe? 

“Yes,” I said with a sigh.  “I am, and a special one at that.” 

“I’m not a mage myself,” Charles said when I didn’t continue.  “But Destiny’s Soul is rainbow.  She has all seven soul traits.  She’s the only Soul – mage or human – like that.” 

“What does that mean for you?” Kobi asked with compressed interest.  “I mean, like, how does that make you different from the others?” 

“Because I have a rainbow soul, I don’t fit into any of the clans,” I spoke up softly.  I continued before anyone could ask.  “The seven souls are broken into clans, the clan being led by the Head – the strongest of that clan. 

“But having a rainbow soul also means I’m not limited to a magic specialty.  Mages normally choose a specialty when they are born or in basic training.  It leaves a permanent mark on the mage’s body in relation to such specialty.    Mages can use other spells outside of their specialty, but it takes more energy to complete a spell.” 

“What if you don’t have the magic to complete a spell?” Grillby asked softly, but it seems he already knew the answer. 

I stared grimly at the table.  “With any spell, specialty or not, if it is interrupted, the spell will backfire on the caster.  The outcomes vary, but are all terrible.  Deformation, comas, and death, just to name a few of the worst ones.  If, however, the caster doesn’t have the magic to finish a spell, the Soul will start drawing on the magic that keeps mages alive.” 

The monsters all looked at me in shock, as well as confusion.  Not surprising, to be honest.  It seems they don’t know a lot about what happened to mages after the Human-Monster War thousands of years ago. 

“W-what d-do you m-mean?” Alphys stuttered out, confused.  “H-how does m-magic make y-you f-function?” 

“As mages, magic is a part of our souls,” I explained calmly.  “It’s very similar with you monsters, magic is just part of our very being.  While we are human and don’t need to rely on magical food or the sort and can mostly function without magic, mages need the magic from their soul to be able to move, eat, talk… basically anything, with ease.  It’s possible for mages to survive without magic in the soul, but they are no longer really mages at that point.” 

“Too little magic, and they shut down,” Charles said slowly.  “Too much and…”  He turn towards me, unsure.  I quick nod from me and he finished hoarsely.  “Too much magic and it becomes too much for the mage to contain, and that magic has to go somewhere…  Rampaging is the less horrifying thing that could happen.” 

Alphys gasped, claws covering her mouth in horror.  Kobi, the poor cat monster, looked ready to vomit, while Papyrus looked at me with concern.  Grillby’s flames were dull oranges and red, secretly showing his concern. 

“This has never happened to me,” I said, trying to ease their minds.  “It would probably take a year or more of not using magic at all before anything happens.” 

“Then why did you lose control the other day?” Kobi asked, confused. 

“What happened the other day wasn’t a rampage due to compressing my magic.”  I stretched my arms above my head.  “I lost control because I let my Soul traits take over.  Because my Soul is all seven traits, it’s very easy for me to react in different ways.  Let’s say Bravery was dominant.  I would react in a way that most Souls of Bravery would, without a second thought or fear of what to come.  I cannot simply lose control over my Soul and emotions like that.  I’m too dangerous, and it would provide others with a tool to get me executed.” 

“EXECUTED?” Papyrus echoed as the others gapped in shocked.  “WHY, HUMAN DESTINY?” 

“There’s a lot of mages in the world that believe I shouldn’t exist due to the fact that my Soul and magic are different,” I explained patiently.  “Many of the more hateful ones have done many things to anger me or try to paint me as a traitor or criminal.  As you can see, they have so far failed.” 

“Humans are jerks,” Kobi stated plainly.  A second later and his eyes went wide and ears fell flat on his head in shame, ducking his head in embarrassment.  “Sorry, Miss.  I meant no disrespect.” 

“You aren’t wrong, Kobi,” I said with a chuckle.  “Most humans can be jerks.  The only ones I can think of that aren’t are most Souls of Kindness, maybe some Integrity.  It is simply in our nature, at times.” 

“T-this re-relates to y-your w-w-work,” Alphys guessed.  “D-doesn’t it?” 

“You are correct, Alphys.  In the mage world, each soul trait is a clan, as I mentioned briefly before.  This means that all Souls of Kindness would be one clan, Perseverance another, and so forth.  Each clan has a Head, the strongest mage of that soul type.  Because my Soul is different, the other clans did not allow me to join them.  The Chief, the strongest mage out of everyone, placed me as a peacekeeper so I had some purpose in the world.  My job is basically to keep the Heads from fighting each other during meetings and breaking the rules.  There might only be six of them, but they can be a handful.” 

“Six Heads?” she repeated, no hint of a stutter in her voice.  The sudden seriousness caught me off-guard.  “But aren’t there seven soul traits?”

“You are correct again,” I replied calmly after recovering from my shock.  “However, there is only one soul type that is extremely rare.  Sure, some can have it as a secondary trait, but rarely the dominant trait.” 

“What trait is that?” Grillby asked. 

“Determination, which is probably one of the most powerful traits out there.” 

“Why is Determination so strong?” Kobi questioned. 

I thought about it for a moment before replying.  “It’s probably because Determination runs off of will power alone.  If they want something, they get it.  If they want to be somewhere, they get there no matter what.  They are very similar to Perseverance, but are more unpredictable.  Perseverance just pushes their way through hardships or struggles.  Determination excels above them and is only worried about from getting Point A to Point B, no matter the consequences.  If they truly wanted to and had the reasons to, they could wipe out the entire human race.  The only thing that can stop a Soul of Determination on a mission is through death or their own choosing.” 

The monsters looked like they scared into silence.  Even Charles didn’t say anything, despite hearing this before.  I felt numb, having accepting the fact long ago. 

“Isn’t There A Way To Stop Them, Human?” Papyrus asked, voice uncharacteristically soft.  

“No soul would have the power to stop Determination.  Bravery, while amazingly strong, cannot win against Determination.  Justice will side with Bravery to bring out justice, but will meet the same fate.  Integrity, depending on the soul’s thoughts and morals, will either join Bravery and Justice in the fight, or join Kindness on the sidelines, who could never bring themselves to hurt another.  Perseverance will just try and survive the wrath of Determination, while Patience will wait and analyze the best course of action before acting on it.  If a Soul of Determination went on a global genocide, I’d be the last, and only, line of defense for the world.” 

“What?” Charles yelled, looking at me with shocked, angry eyes.  “Why the fuck is it _you_?” 

“Because I have Determination in my Soul,” I replied calmly, Patience glowing in my Soul.  Little did I know that my eyes have been a light blue throughout the discussion.  “I would be the only person in the world who can face off against Determination.” 

“I don’t like this,” he growled, standing up to pace alone the length of the room.  “Why didn’t you tell me this before?!” 

“Because I knew you would react like this.  There is nothing I can do to change my own _destiny_.” 

He stopped in his tracks, looking at me with a blank face.  Grillby looked extremely amused while Alphys tried hiding her giggles behind her claws.  Papyrus looked sad, like he was reminded of something.  Kobi and Washua looked like they didn’t have a care in the world. 

“Did you seriously just make a pun with your own name?”  Charles asked, dumbfounded. 

I grinned faintly, leaning back in my chair.  “That I did.  Pretty _stellar_ , am I right?”  I made an illusion of stars in my hand as emphases. 

My boyfriend face palmed while the monsters laughed.  I felt pretty pleased with myself, not having the chance to relax for months. 

He sighed heavily, storming towards the door.  “Whatever.  I’m heading out.  We’ll talk later, Destiny.” 

And without another word, he left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one really long chapter. I would've just left it after the rampage but that meant a really short chapter. Also, I'm not quiet used to fight scenes so I'm sorry if it was kinda cheesy.


	4. Chapter 4

“I-is th-that, um,” Alphys stuttered after a long moment of silence.  “N-normal?” 

“Not always, but it has happened before.  He has a Soul of Bravery, with a secondary of Patience.  This is an unlikely combinations, but through all the stress of recent events, both traits gave out.” 

The lizard monster nodded, content with the answer.  Actually, everyone seemed content, if not almost happy. 

“Do you guys have any more questions?” I asked.  I was answered with more silence.  “Alright.  If any of you have a question, no matter the topic, please don’t hesitate to ask.” 

I stood up, walking over to the door that leads to the main hall.  “I will explain the meeting coming up soon tomorrow.  For now, relax.  I’m giving the rest of the day and tomorrow off.” 

I left after all the monsters gave me some form of understanding.  I’ve always heard that monsters tended to be kinder and more compassionate compared to humans, but today made me truly realize just how nice they are.  Normal humans would’ve reacted in Fear or Hate.  Monsters, while they were surprised, didn’t react with such things.  They tried to understand me, excepting me for who I am.  It was oddly nice. 

And, deep down, my Soul was beating with happiness knowing that a certain monster doesn’t hate me. 

I stepped into the garden, letting out a long, pint-up breath.  Nature always did wonders for me.  I felt free of responsibilities and stress whenever I could feel the fresh air on my skin.  That’s part of the reason why I built my mansion this fair into the wilderness.  And I love it. 

The sun was already setting when I walked out, so I decided to go deeper into the garden to where my moonlilies grow.  The small, blue and white flowers were just now blooming as the moon rose higher in the sky, only able to bloom in the light of the moon.  They change colors throughout the moon’s rotations, and have magical properties which help in all sorts of spells and certain sigils.  Because of this, I tend to sell off these flowers to other mages, healers more than anything else. 

I sat in the middle of a circle of these flowers, not bothering to manage time.  My full attention was focused on the world and nature around me.  There was nothing else that seemed important enough for my attention in this moment. 

I took notice to how the stars moved slowly across the sky, following the moon in its nightly route.  I noticed how the moonlilies changed as the moonlight grew stronger and softened.  The slightest changes of the breeze and the sounds of natures did not go unnoticed to me.  I heard, saw, and processed everything.  And I did not miss the soft crackle of fire coming from behind me. 

I let it be for a while, letting him think I didn’t know he was there.  I could feel his Soul seeping small levels of curiosity.  After I moment I figured out what he was looking at. 

“They are moonlilies,” I said softly, making Grillby’s flames snap faintly in surprise.  It was like hearing a log crack in a campfire.  “They can only bloom in the light of the moon.” 

“Why do I feel magic coming from them?” he asked, coming to sit next to me. 

“Because they have magical properties.  Healers use them a lot when it comes to open wounds, I believe.” 

The monster hummed in thought.  We wat in silence for a while.  Once again, I realized how safe I felt around Grillby.  He was so calm and stable, always knowing what to say.  Even if that’s saying nothing.  I felt comfortable with him.  What if he’s my – no, that would be impossible.  There’s no way. 

“You seem lost in thought, Miss Destiny.” 

I was pulled from my thoughts, grinning faintly in embarrassment.  “Sorry.  There’s just a lot on my mind.” 

“Do not be sorry,” he replied.  “I also could’ve left you to your thoughts.  You came out here to relax and think things over.  I did not respect your wish.” 

I turned to face him, a faint frown coming over my face.  “Grillby, I will have to disagree.  I did not order you to leave me to my thoughts.  I did not order you to stay away from me.  You acted like I knew you would, and, if I’m being completely honest, you actually help with my stress levels.” 

The monster looked confused.  “I’m afraid I don’t follow.  When you came out here and I followed, we didn’t speak of the things causing you stress.” 

“That’s exactly how you help me,” I said with a smile.  “One of the only ways I _can_ destress is by not thinking or talking about it.  I need to relax and think clearly before I can tackle the problem at hand.  I didn’t relax and lost control of my powers.  I only got control of myself by thinking about what I did and who I could’ve hurt.”  I looked out at the field, almost a silver tinted meadow in the moonlight.  “Nature is a big help, as well.” 

“Destiny, what is the real reason you can’t lose control of your magic?” 

I looked at my lap, avoiding the monster’s gaze.  “What I said before is true.  If I lose control of my traits I could react in such way.  If I react and other mages are watching, they could report me and possibly get me executed.” 

“But there’s more to it,” the elemental pressed uncertainly.  “Isn’t there?” 

I sighed heavily, looking in Grillby’s general direction but not looking at him in the eye.  “Have you seen my LV yet?”  He replied with a shake of the head.  “I’m at LV 5.  While some I killed to bring Justice or from and execution, I have killed people from losing control.  People who either tried to help or were just bystanders.  People who families lost them on that day.  I can’t take any more innocent souls from their families.” 

I didn’t realize I was crying until Grillby wiped a tear from my cheek.  At first was panicked, fearful it was going to hurt him.  But when I realized it didn’t affect him, I flung myself into his arms I broke down crying.  Not full blown crying, but it was close.  All the while Grillby just held me gently, obviously unsure if this was okay. 

After who knows how long my sobbing reduced to sniffles and red, puffy eyes.  I took a quick glance at my magic reserves, noticing it was lower than before.  I pulled away enough to wipe the last of my tears away.  “Sorry.  I didn’t mean to break down and leak magic.” 

“That is quite alright, Miss Destiny,” he said calmly. 

I rested my head on his shoulder, not quite ready to move.  Thankfully, he didn’t seem to mind.  He actually wrapped an arm around me comfortably.  His Soul pulsed with happiness, content, and… Love?” 

I blushed bright red.  Did this monster really have feelings towards me?  Why else would his Soul be giving off that Love?  I’ve only known him for three months.  How would he have fallen that quickly?  My mind was probably making this up.  There’s no way he’d fall for a human – a mage, no less – like me. 

“Are you alright?” said monster asked after a moment.  “Your face is red and I can feel your Soul pulsing with confusion.” 

This made me blush more.  “I-it’s nothing.  Sometimes humans do that.” 

Grillby hummed softly, but said nothing in return.  I could’ve sworn his face had a tinge of blue for a moment. 

“Grillby,” I said after a long stretch of silence, having gotten my blush under control.  “Can I ask you a question?” 

“Of course.” 

“If anyone you knew from the Underground could be brought here,” I started carefully.  “Who would it be?” 

He looked at me curiously.  “Why do you ask?” 

I shrugged faintly.  “Just wondering.” 

“I knew a lot of people in the Underground,” Grillby replied thoughtfully.  “I ran the only restaurant in all of Snowdin.  I supplied food and warmth to anyone who needed it.  The only monster I truly got to know was Papyrus’s brother, Sans.  He would come to my bar after work, during breaks, as well as during work.  He was always in cracking jokes and making puns.” 

I smiled faintly at the happiness coming from his Soul.  “Sounds like you two were really close.” 

The tall monster smiled, just barely visible on his fiery face.  “We were.  He was always wary about humans, even when Frisk came to the Underground, but he loved the stars so much.  He would have loved living here.  It’s so open and clear, nothing can block the stars light.” 

“That’s actually one of the reasons why I built the mansion out here,” I chuckled.  “Do you know where he is now?” 

Grillby shook his head, sadness filling his Soul.  “We were separated soon after the humans decides to use us as slaves.  We were bought by different owners.  I haven’t seen or heard from him for almost a year.” 

I felt my own Soul fill with sadness, as well as Rage.  My eyes shifted into hues of yellow and red, something Grillby took notice of.  “Grillby, I swear to the stars above I will make sure monsters get the freedom they deserve, even if I am executed for my actions.  Humans need to pay for what they’ve done.” 

The flame elemental sat up straighter, looking at me directly in the eye.  “You have already done so much for us, Destiny.  You’ve given us somewhere safe to live.  That’s more than any of us could ever ask for in these times.  You do not need to go to such an extent to assist us.” 

I heard what he said, and understood where he was coming from all of this, but I was filled with Determination to serve out Justice.  All I have to do is stay Patient. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER!!
> 
> I'm so sorry about the long delay/hiatus. A lot of things have been going on IRL and writer's block was keeping me form working on the stories I really wanted to work on. 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments section below!


	5. Chapter 5

I took a deep breath, smoothing out nonexistent crinkles in my suit.  The Heads are due to arrive in any moment, and I was just a nervous wreck.  I was especially worried about Nathen, the Head of Justice.  He always thought my existence was a waste of space. 

“How do I look?” I asked Charles, who was in a suit, as well.  His suit was more traditional, while mine was made to help bring out my feminine features.  “Do I look put together?” 

“The outfit, yes,” he answered after a moments.  “Your emotions, no.  Relax, Dest.  It’ll be alright.” 

“I can’t help it, Charles.  You know how Nathen will get.  He will do whatever he can to trigger me into a rage, something you know I have problems stopping once one begins.  If he throws me into one of these rages he will have the proof he needs to have me executed.” 

My boyfriend hugged me gently, planting a kiss to my temple.  “You are worrying over nothing, love.  You are strong.  If he tries anything you will resist, I know you will.  Besides, there are people here who are loyal to you.” 

I smiled faintly.  “Thanks, babe.  I don’t know where I would be without you here to guide me along.” 

“You wouldn’t be here as the same person, that’s for sure,” he said jokingly. 

I laughed faintly.  “That is true.”  I smoothing out my suit, looking at the door.  “They should be here, soon.  Are the monsters prepared?” 

“They are.  They have everything ready, including first aid kits and monster food in their rooms.  Do you really think those will be necessary?” 

“I’d rather be safe than sorry.  Nathen can have some temper, and he’s never liked monsters in the first place.” 

“It always seems to come down to Nathen,” Charles remarked.  “What about the others?  What are their views on monsters?” 

I thought about it for a moment before replying.  “Lily and Alexander side with monsters, and Nathen obviously are against them.  Andrew is not fully against, but will more likely side with monsters.  Alice is in the middle while Mira doesn’t give a fuck as long as they don’t fight against Humankind.” 

“Sounds like Nathen is the only one against monsters then,” my boyfriend replied with a faint smirk. 

I shook my head sadly.  “He is the only _Head_ that is against monsters.  There are many, many more souls that fight against monsters.”  He grunted faintly, making me chuckle humorlessly.  “I know, but I also know things will change for the better.  You will see.” 

“How do you know that for sure?” 

“I just do,” I said vaguely. 

Before he could question me further, I heard several cars coming up the driveway.  I took a deep breath before walking out the door, Charles close behind me.  We waited on the top stairs of the mansion entrance as six cars pulled around the circle in front of us and parked.  All six of the cars were black with heavily tinted windows, different colored flags posted on the antennas, marking which mage was in what car. 

Lily and Alexander were the first to step out of their cars in the back of the line, marked with green and dark blue flags respectfully.  Lili was in a beautiful green summer dress while Alexander was sporting a navy suit.  They quickly hugged each other happily before walked towards the stairs hand-in-hand, taking their place next to each other near the base of the steps. 

Alice was the next to step out of the light blue flagged car near the front of the line.  She gracefully walked over to use, her dress flowing around her.  She stopped on the steps, opposite Lily and Alexander, though a few steps higher.  She gave us all a faint smile in greeting. 

The next mage to step out was from the purple flagged car.  Andrew carefully smoothing out wrinkles in his black suit.  He adjusted his purple tie as he took his spot above Alice.  He gave each of us a calm, but short, nod of greeting.  I nodded in return. 

Mira, being her normal, redhead self, slammed the car door closed and stormed up the steps.  She was the least formal out of everyone so far in shorts and an orange tank top, showing off her toned arms and leg muscles.  She had a scowl on her face as she took her spot just below me on the side. 

“Five dollars Nathen will make a big entrance,” she said with a growl. 

We all chuckled for a moment.  Before anyone could make another comment, the last car, the one with a yellow flag and located dead center of the parade, opened.  The Head of Justice stepped out regally, looking over the other Heads and myself with a cold gaze.  I faintly registers Mira handing Alice a dollar bill as Nathen walked up to us, stopping in front of me. 

“Destiny Chomitz,” he said coldly, blue and yellow eyes taking in my form with contempt. 

“Nathen, Head of Justice,” I replied with a nod of my head.  I turned to everyone else with a polite smile.  “Please, allow me to show you to your rooms.  We will meet after you all are settled.” 

“That would be wonderful,” Lily spoke up with a bright smile, green eyes glittering.  The other Heads made signs of agreement. 

“There are some new additions to my household,” I said clearly as I led the other mages down the halls in the west wing.  “They all have strict orders not to disturb any of you.  If you need something you may ask them for permission.  As long as my property is not damaged.”  I sent a faint glare in Nathen’s direction, who was slightly behind me.  He only smirked in response. 

I stopped by the stairs to the second level of the west wing.  “All of your rooms are upstairs.  Ladies, your rooms are on the right.  Gentlemen, the left.  Each room is labelled with your name and colored with your Soul trait.  Your things should be there and you can change into something more comfortable, if you wish.” 

All of my guests made a sign off understanding before walking upstairs, quietly talking to themselves.  As they slowly made their way up the stairs, I let out a sigh, only letting my smile drop as soon as they were hidden from sight. 

“Gather the monsters in the kitchen,” I said to Charles as we backtracked down the halls.  “We have an hour tops to talk to them before the mages come down because of the meeting.” 

“Of course, Destiny.” 

He walked down the halls to find and gather the others as I made my way to the meeting room we will be using.  I did another quick inspection of the room, making sure everything is in its place and that there was no dust.  Everything was in order, which eased my worried mind slightly. 

After I completed my inspection I almost ran down the halls on the way to the kitchen.  I’m honestly surprised my heels didn’t snap.  Everyone was already in the kitchen by the time I got there, gathered around the large island in the center of the room.  Forty-five minutes left on the clock, my mind supplied unhelpfully. 

“Ah, good,” I said with a strained smile as I walked in.  “You’re all here.” 

“OH COURSE, MISS DESTINY!” Papyrus replied loudly.  I winced internally, knowing Nathen will complain about it for the sake of complaining.  “WHAT DO YOU NEED?  ARE THE HEADS HERE YET?” 

“The Heads are here,” I said steadily.  “They are currently in their rooms on the second floor, settling in, but there are a few things I need to ask of you all.” 

“W-what d-do y-you mean?” Alphys ask nervously. 

I sighed, my smile dropping.  I looked at the monster with an uneasy gaze.  “One of the Heads, Nathen of Justice, hates me and monsterkind.  He will do whatever he can to get me executed.” 

All of the monsters gasped in shock.  All except Grillby, who watched me with a steady gaze. 

“What do you want us to do?” he asked calmly. 

I looked into the flame elemental’s golden eyes.  “Don’t do anything that would upset the Heads.  Lily and Alexander are extremely friendly with monsters, but they might be intimidated by Nathen.  They are the newest out of all of the Heads.” 

“And the others?” Kobi piped up from where he was leaning against the counter. 

“Andrew of Perseverance has not pledge to one side or the other, but will more than likely side with us.  Alice of Patience has not seen the outcome if she sided with monsters, so she has stayed out of issues like this.  Mira, Head of Bravery, could care less, as long as there is no threat to human kind.” 

“Everyone but Nathen will be kind and understanding,” Charles said with a shrug.  “Don’t tick off Nathen, and we will all be golden.” 

Everyone in the kitchen looked tensed, their Souls pulsing with uncertainty and worry.  That won’t do.  Time to change things up. 

“Alright,” I spoke up, a brighter glint to my brown and red-tinted eyes.  “Let’s get to work.  I trust you, _all_ of you.  We can get through this.”  I looked down at Washua.  “You have permission to clean as much as you want, just as long as the Heads aren’t in the room with you.” 

“Of course, Miss!” they said cheerfully in their slightly squeaky voice. 

I turned to Kobi and Grillby.  “Work hard in the kitchen, as I know you will.  Magic infused food is perfectly fine.  Mages need it just like monsters do.  If you need help with recipes or need more options, let me know.” 

“I have a few old recipes of my own in mind,” Grillby added.  Both monsters looked ready to go. 

“Papyrus, help wherever you can.  But, please, try to keep your voice down.” 

“Understood, Miss Destiny!” the tall skeleton said with a smile, already using a softer voice.  It felt so unnatural for the energetic monster. 

“W-what should I-I d-do?” Alphys stuttered. 

“You will be working with me as my assistant,” I said to the small lizard.  “You’ll be helping me with papers, meetings, and the sort.  Your knowledge of Souls might even come into play.” 

“A-a-are y-you s-sure?” she said, slightly panicked. 

“Positive,” I replied with a determined look in my eyes.  I could feel my confidence slowly fill Alphys with the same confidence. 

She looked at me square in the eye, pushing her glasses up on her snout.  “I-I’m ready.” 

“I know you are.”  I looked around at everyone, feeling the bight pulse from their Souls.  They were ready for the challenge to come.  If not for themselves, then for each other.  That thought made my Soul glow with Kindness and Determination. 

“Let’s get to work.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW CHAPTER WOO! 'Bout time this got written up! 
> 
> Hope ya'll like it and I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can! 
> 
> Feel free to join my Discord server! It's for anyone interested in reading and writing, giving everyone a chance to interact with each other! There's already a couple of extremely cool authors apart of this. Just stop on by if you're interested!   
> https://discord.gg/7d8JpZT


	6. Chapter 6

Things exploded into a flurry of activity.  Washua rushed out of the kitchen for a room to clean with Papyrus close behind him.  Grillby and Kobi went over to the island counter, hunching over a few cook books that somehow appeared out of nowhere.  Alphys shuffled over to me. 

“W-what sh-should I d-do first?” she asked softly. 

“Follow me.  I’ll show you around my office real quick.  Everything else is just going to have tome come in time, but you’re a fast learning.  This’ll be easy for you.” 

 

 

After Alphys was comfortable with what she had to do we made our way to the large meeting room.  I did another quick inspection as the monster watched in silence.  I finished in the nick of time, too.  Lily, in a dark green, no sleeve dress, and Alexander, in a dark blue suit, walked in hand-in-hand.  I smiled faintly at their small display of love. 

“Mr. Alexander of Integrity, Ms. Lily of Kindness,” I greeted formally. 

“Oh, please, Destiny,” Lily said with a wave of her free hand.  “While we might be the newest Heads, we have known each other long enough to be on a first name basis.” 

Alexander nodded in agreement.  “We wouldn’t be here without your help, Destiny.  We call you but your first name, so you should do the same with us.” 

I smiled, one of my very few, genuine smiles all day.  “If you insist…”

Alexander smiled, amused.  “We do.” 

“I see you haven’t forgotten that,” I chuckled, remembering doing the same thing to my students, including these two. 

“Of course we haven’t!” Lily laughed cheerfully.  “You use to say it so much to everyone.  But you were so kind about everything.  I always liked that about you.” 

“Well, it is your trait to be kind,” Alexander said with a kiss to her cheek.  She blushed faintly in response. 

I heard Alphys squeal faintly about how cute and kawaii they looked.  We all turned to look at her, who then blushed red with embarrassment.  How a yellow lizard monster accomplished that, I don’t know, but “magic” sums it up. 

“S-s-sorry,” she stuttered, nervously messing with her claws.  “I-t’s j-just… y-you b-b-both look s-so c-cute to-together.” 

The Head of Kindness smiled, looking down at the short monster.  “It is perfectly alright.  You are not the first to say such things.  What is your name?” 

“my n-name is A-Alphys,” the monster replied slowly. 

“Well, Ms. Alphys, Thank you for what you do for Destiny.  She tried to help so many people, so sometimes she forgets to help herself.  I trust that you will take care of her.” 

“I-I will,” she said after a moment of shock. 

“We know,” Alexander added with a smile of his own.  “I can see that you are someone who is able to do amazing things, Ms. Alphys.  All you have to do is stay determined.” 

The small monster flushed at the compliments.  Before anyone could say any more, however, Andrew and Alice walked in.  They were speaking softly with each other as they came in.  Andrew was wearing a black suit with a purple tie and pocket rose.  Alice was in a floor length, pale blue dress that tied around her neck, leaving her back bare.  It suited the pale, graceful woman. 

“Mr. Andrew of Perseverance, Ms. Alice of Patience,” I greeted as they joined our group. 

“Destiny Chomitz,” Alice said with a soft smile.  “It is good to see you after these many months.” 

“That it is,” I agreed.  “Is everything well with you and your clan?” 

“Patience has been doing well.  While there has been no physical skirmishes, we have had some heated arguments over the topic of monster slaves.  We have discussed such things, understanding the concern.  It is slow progress, however.” 

I smiled faintly in understanding, knowing Souls of Patience need a longer period of time to fully analyze and act on something.  “I completely understand, Alice.  Slow progress is still progress, nonetheless.” 

I turned to the Head of Perseverance as Alice went to chat with Lily and Alexander.  He had stood there throughout my conversation with Alice, content to wait for me to finish. 

“You seem to have been busy,” he commented evenly, but there was amusement in his brown/purple eyes. 

“You could say that,” I said with a chuckle.  “How have things been with your clan?” 

“Things are well with Perseverance,” he replied steadily.  “Some Souls have been acting hostile, but there have been no incidents.” 

“While I know I can do little to assist you with clan struggles, know that I’m here to support you.” 

“Thank you, Destiny.  I appreciate the thought and the support.” 

“I’m here, bitches!” 

Everyone turned to look at Mira as she busted into the meeting room.  Alphys squeaked in surprised, clutching Lily’s leg instinctively.  I faintly heard Andrew sigh as the Head of Bravery made her entrance. 

Mira, unlike the other ladies, wasn’t wearing a dress.  Instead, she wore a nice black suit and orange tie.  It complimented her curves perfectly, and the tie almost matched the color of her red hair. 

“Same as always, eh, Mira?” Alexander said teasingly. 

The redhead gave him a quick smirk.  She turn towards me, her hazel/orange eyes sparkling with a challenge.  “Destiny Chomitz, I challenge you to a duel!” 

Basically everyone in the room let out a collective sigh.  Alice was impassive, having known this was coming, but Alphys looked at me in panic.  At every meeting, Mira challenges me to a duel and tries to best me, saying she was stronger than the last time.  So far, she hasn’t defeated me. 

“Don’t you remember what happened last time?” I asked with an amused smirk. 

“Last time was different!” she exclaimed as she stood in front of me with her hands on her hips.  “I wasn’t _nearly_ as prepared as I am now!” 

I couldn’t help but chuckle at her enthusiasm.  “Very well, then.  Our duel will take place after our meeting.” 

Mira huffed, but nodded in agreement either way.  “We’re still waiting on Nathen, meaning we have another hour to wait.” 

“He’s probably trying to figure out what to where for the meeting,” Alexander added with a laugh. 

“On the contrary, Alexander, Head of Integrity.  I’m trying to find the best way to deal with you fools.” 

Everyone went quiet, turning to look at the dirty blonde mage.  He was in a dark suit that was not quite black with a neat, yellow tie.  His body language just screamed annoyance.  Hi blue/yellow eyes swept across the room.  When they landed on Alphys, his stern gaze turned into one of disgust.  When they finally landed on me, he scowled in hate and contempt. 

“Nathen, Head of Justice,” I greeted formally, not backing down from his gaze. 

“Destiny Chomitz,” he replied curtly. 

The room stood still in a tense silence.  The other Heads, while use to this form of standoff, were unsure how to approach the situation.  The Head of Justice never intimidated me, so I was content to stay like this for some time.  But that would be unproductive, so I decided to change the scenery. 

“I think it is time to get seated and start our meeting, don’t you think?” 

Nathen regarded this for a moment before replying.  “Very well, then.” 

There was an inaudible sigh of relief as everyone took their seats.  I sat at the end of the table with Andrew on my right, Alphys taking the seat on my left.  Lily sat next to the small monster with Alexander next to her while Alice and Mira took the other two seats on Andrew’s side.  Nathen took the last seat available across from me on the end of the table. 

“Now that everyone is accounted for,” I said respectfully.  “Let’s get started.  Our first order of-”

“I apologize for the interruption, Destiny Chomitz,” Nathen said, not looking sorry at all.  “Why is that… thing, present?” 

I followed his gaze to the small yellow monster on my left.  She started shaking faintly under his cold gaze. 

“Alphys is my assistant,” I explained calmly.  “She is a master with robotics and other technology and has a wide knowledge on Souls.” 

The man didn’t reply, turning to his notes laid out carefully in front of him.  I figured he wouldn’t complain further once he knew of her value. 

“Now, as I was saying.  Our first order of business is discussion of the clan meeting coming up in a couple of months.” 

“Why?” Mira asked, leaning back in her chair.  “It’s still ages away.  We got plenty of time to plan and prepare.  Why do we need to do this now?” 

“Mira of Bravery,” Alice spoke up softly.  “If we leave this off for months we will not have the time needed to easily work out all of the small details and complications that may come up.  We all know how long it takes to plan.” 

“Alice is right,” Alexander agreed.  “While I am one of the two newest leaders, I do understand that planning takes time.  Since we are planning for so many mages, we need this time to make things perfect.” 

“Thank you both for your input,” Nathen said drily.  “Can we please get back to the topic at hand?  We don’t have all day.” 

I held back a sigh.  Today was going to be a long day…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WWWHHHHAAAATT ANOTHER CHAPTER?!? 
> 
> Here we go everyone! Two chapters on two different stories in one day! Hope ya'll enjoy this!
> 
> And if you're interested in walking with me and my writer friends, join me on Discord! I'm hoping to build the server so authors can share ideas and get feedback before they decide to post anything to the real world. Join me if you're interested! 
> 
> Till next time, everyone! 
> 
> https://discord.gg/mHF9Gya


End file.
